Everlasting
by Galaxy The Element Girl
Summary: MY FIRST STORY! When Near's past is revealed, and an old friend needs him now more than ever, can he stop the ever lasting cycle of death to happen with the help from his rival, Mello? NearxRika and NearxHanyuu, Near Mello friendship
1. Chapter 1

Near

Why must Mello be so aggressive? What have I done wrong, apart from keeping myself from emotions? I am simply just tired. Definitely tired of this happening over and over again. He takes apart my new Optimus Prime figure I had bought not too long ago since I moved with him and Matt to this strange little town, apparently called 'Hinamizawa' by the villagers. It was really small, the buildings that were the most used were the school, the clinic, the library and the Furude Shrine. Then there was the town center, where Shion Sonozaki worked. Yeah, it seems a normal village from the outside, but in reality, there is something happening in this town, something that has cost me my life many, many times. While Mello says I am just an emotionless bastard, I beg to differ. I do not show my emotions around him, or anyone for that matter, with the exception of Hanyuu. She helps me try to come around this endless cycle of death which brings only death, misery, and despair to all of our lives. The only thing is that keeps me working for that world which can contain our happiness, is the promise to Rika I made a long time ago.

Flashback------------------------------------------

A small 5 year old Nate Rivers is playing with his new toys, while 6 year old Rika Furude watches him intently. Hanyuu is there with a warm smile on her face.

" Nate." Rika suddenly speaks up.

" Yes, Rika-onee-chan?" small Nate looks up.

" I want you to do a favor for me, Nate." Rika says with a serious look on her face. Hanyuu's smile fades while her smile is replaced with firm lips.

" Anything for you." Nate also noticed both girls' fading smile. He knew that tone of voice. It was when she was going to say something life-changing.

" Then, when you go away to Wammy's, I want you to take Hanyuu with you." Her eyes held some mysterious emotion, which looked like a mixture of tired/sad emotions.

Nate's eyes widened quite noticeably when she revealed the favor. " N-no! I can't take her away from you, you'll die without any protection this time!" he stuttered.

"Nate, I beg you. This time, I believe you can break this curse. Save me, save Satoko, save above all- yourself." She held pleading eyes.

Nate considered it. Then he bent his head, so his bangs covered his eyes. Then, very slowly, he nodded. Rika smiled and said " Hanyuu, come here." She complied.

"Hanyuu, when Nate goes to the orphanage, go and follow him. He needs you more than I do." Hanyuu teared up, and could barely see through foggy eyes. She nodded feverishly, with her cheeks burning. She walked over to Rika and hugged her while she sobbed against her.

*Knock, knock* A knock sounded from the door. Rika took one last look at them, and went to open the door. " Hello, young miss. I believe there is a young Nate Rivers living here?" Rika motioned for him to come in.

" Yes, here he is," she showed him Nate hugging invisible air, but in reality he was hugging Hanyuu, who was still sobbing.

" Then I must take him away now to Wammy's , I am Watari."

Rika nodded. She watched him take away Nate and Hanyuu. She looked up to the ceiling, which in the distance would be considered gazing, but if you looked closely, you could see the almost invisible tears running down her face.

AT WAMMYS

Nate Rivers was currently in Roger's office. Roger said " Well, Nate, now-" he was cut off. "Near."

"What?" Roger for once sounded clueless. "Near. My new name. You said we needed an alias, no? I'm choosing Near." He tried his best to sound emotionless. He needed to keep his emotions in control, since he might reveal his past. He was no longer Nate Rivers, his past self long gone. He was now Near, the emotionless boy who had only Hanyuu, whom no one can see, to remind him of the boy he once was.

"Ok, Near. Welcome to Wammy's."

End flashback-------

It has now been more than 6 years since I last saw Rika. I miss her, which is really hard for me to say, since everyone sees me as an emotionless bastard, as I had said before. Mello is currently squashing every one of my toys. He walks towards me and starts beating me like there's no tomorrow. " So is this going to bring out any emotion in you?" He says while he drops me and takes out some paper to clean his bloodied fist.

" Nate! We need to go see her." Hanyuu appeared when Mello walked out.

" Near. I am no longer the Nate you knew, Hanyuu. You should know that better than anyone else."

" No matter how much you have changed, you are still my dear Nate deep in your heart . Don't you ever forget that. " She reached in to touch my cheek.

_Please, never forget that…_

End of chapter 1.

An- Well, that was fun! I had this idea since a couple of months ago, and I really never had the time to write this. Well, I know will kneel towards the public who reads this and looks at them with the biggest puppy eyes I can muster and say "PLEASE REVIEW!!! PWETTY PWEASE!! AND I WILL UPDATE MY FIRST STORY~~!!" So there you have it, R&R please!! I'll give you a cookie and a toy from Near!

Galaxy, signing off.


	2. Meet Again

Hinamizawa curse chapter 2

Near's POV

I walk around the city, earning a few hellos from people I vaguely recognized. I smile softly, and return those with friendly greetings. It had been so long since I'd taken a walk here, I had forgotten how calming it was to go with _her._ I still had to find my old friend, and hope that this time I could actually prevent that horrible cycle of deaths.

"Hanyuu." I called out into air until Hanyuu Furude appeared before my eyes. She held a smile in her lips. A warm smile that I knew was reserved for me and only me.

"Yes, Nate? " She politely returned my calling for her. I was glad to see that it seemed that everything in this town so far was fine,even though I knew that it was only a matter of time before it turned on us. I frowned slightly upon this thought.

" Near. My name is Near. I wanted to ask you if you had seen Rika already. " I explained as I watched her smile falter only a bit, before returning to normal. Though I knew it was painful for her, this subject, I needed to know it.

" Nate. As I said, you'll always be little Nate. And, no, I haven't found her yet. Without me, I fear that she may have had served her time already, even if it is highly unlikely, as I have not seen any disturbance here.

" Don't worry., I'm sure she's fine." I notice that she has a worried look on her face, so I step up and hug her tightly. I slowly release her, and am happy to know that she has restored her usual smile, along with a slightly red face.

"Hau hau~~ I need to go now, Nate-kun. If you find her, call out to me, as always. " I give a small understanding nod, and she vanishes into thin air.

I continue on with my treck, a I begin to wonder. Why had Hanyuu done all this? Why had she stuck with me this time, instead of going with Rika, as always. _You can break this curse._ I know that. I just need to find the right info on all the things that fit together. Even if I have to go through a hundred Hinamizawas to get even a fraction of a clue to save Rika and Hanyuu, I would do it. All for the two girls who have protected me through these cycles of death. They have no idea how much I love them both. I would not have gone through all this just for the fun of it, I have a purpose here. And that is to find the only way out of this long labyrinth.

As I am engrossed in my thoughts, I do not notice the green-haired teen that has literally run into me. We both land on the ground from the blow of the connection. As I was going to start apologizing, I looked closer .Her flowing green hair was sprawled out in front of her face as she found her place back up. She had blue eyes that rivaled Mello's in beauty. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail, as far as I could see. She had a large red skirt, I saw. For the torso, she was sporting a beige vest, with a normal button-up shirt under it, a tie the color of her hair finishing the look. There was only was one person that could sport this look and still look decent. She has the aura of leadership around her, and her eyes show confidence within her. I knew all too well who that was. And boy, was I happy to see her.

"Mion!" I gasped for air. Apart from Rika and Hanyuu, Mion was once my very close friend. Even if she was 4 years older than me.

"Ohmygood_ness_! You're Nate! Little Nate with whom I used to play with! How have you been? I missed you very much!" She crawls over to me and hugs me till I literally can't breathe.

"Near. Call me Near. Yes, I was him. And please let go of me. I can't breathe." I tell her as she releases me from her death hold. I get a glimpse of a flushed face before she goes back to her confident self. I see some things have not yet changed, and I was grateful for that.

" Oh my, I'm sorry. How have you been, I heard you moved into the town again for some reasons with two other boys. I met one of them earlier. He had the weirdest fashion sense _ever._ He was dressed in stripes, for god's sake!" She began rambling on about how Matt dressed in a gross matter. Though I knew Matt liked to dress very strangely, I had to admit that, I still didn't get why the hell Matt was not following behind Mello like a loyal puppy.

" His name is Matt. I do admit he likes to dress in very, unique, matters, but he has a good heart. Now, Mello, now him you have to watch out for. You'll know who he is cause he dresses in leather and has a rosary hanging on his neck. He has blond hair with blue ocean eyes, and has a scar over one side of his body. Really big one, too. That's what he gets for blowing himself up. The last thing to watch out for, is that he has, frankly, a chocolate addiction." I explained how Mello was and his nature. I honestly did not know what I did to piss off Mello. I had nothing against him at all. I saw him as a friend, while he saw me as a rival. I really did not know, all I wanted from him was respect. I mentally sigh. He has been way too hard to deal with these days.

" Oh! Well, I have to watch out for him. He just might get along with grandma. " I could sense some heavy sarcasm in her voice.

" Yeah. By the way, have you seen Rika?" I remember why I bumped into her in the first place. I could feel hope radiating through me.

" Yeah, she's going to the store to buy something with Satoko at the center. Well, I have to go. There is a meeting I have to get to. It was nice talking to you, Na- I mean Near. Good luck." She said before running down the sidewalk. _Thank you Mion. I guess I owe you one later, when you really will need it. _

I continue down until I find the center of the village. I see someone about my age with blue hair. She is dressed in a fitting green dress. She has her hair up to her waist, which is let down. She has warmth in her eyes and smiles at her friend beside her. That one has short blond hair, held in place by a black headband. She is waring a pink button up shirt and a small denim miniskirt. They're both laughing about some joke they were telling until they see me. I know all too clear who they were. I have finally finished my search. I walk up to them. Rika and Satoko.

End chapter 2

AN- Woot! Almost outta school. I am happy…. Now, please tell your friends about this story. I really need some publicity, and also for the anime. I love you all who read, but abhor those who don't review. I have anonymous option om,. So people without accounts can read and still review. I will dedicate the new chapter to those who review. I will give now… a strand of Mello's hair!

Galaxy, signing off.


	3. Cuts and Realizations

HInamizawa case

Satoko's face holds shock, but Rika's holds a big, warm, and caring smile. She unfolds her arms and puts them out in the open. Like she wants me to hug her. So I do. I walk over to her, and squeeze her. She also hugs me back, and I remember how we met.

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A 4 year old Nate Rivers was standing behind his mother, using her as a shield towards these new people. His mother had taken him away from his homeland and had brought him here, to this strange town apparently called Hinamizawa.

There was a small, frail girl watching him with blue eyes. She was holding some little toys so that when the grown-ups started their meeting, she would not be bored. Today was a special treat for her, seeing as there was another little boy present. Now the question was to get him to open up so she could play with him.

" Nate, dear, go sit someplace, and keep yourself out of trouble." His mother, Eleanor Rivers, was standing there with beautiful hazel eyes watching him going to sit and sulk somewhere else. She hated to do this, but she needed to. There was a meeting going on.

The said boy was really sulking, with his legs drawn up to his chest. He was sobbing slightly, with some minuscule hiccups. He could not believe how his mother had abandoned him like that, he loved his mother, but for her to leave him like this?

The small girl looked up from her toys to see the boy crying, and felt pity for him. She stood up and walked towards him. She bent down to pat his head. He looked up slightly, with red eyes that were still sprouting tears out of him. She sat and offered him one of her toys. She had given him an Optimus Prime figure.

Nate looked up from his misery, and saw a small, weak girl like him patting on the head. She suddenly sat down, and pushed an Optimus Prime figurine into his hands. She smiled slightly, and began to play with him.

Hours passed, and they were entertained simply by each other's company. The meeting came to an end, and both their mothers came to pick them up. The girl whined while the boy pouted.

" Now, Nate. She has to go, like you. You'll see her again, I promise. " His mother kept his promises. So naturally, he believed her. " Now say bye."

" Bye, wittle girl! My wame is Nate." Nate said in his baby voice.

" Bye-bye Nate! I hope we can meet again. By the way, my name is Rika."

End flashback

I missed those times, the times that we had nothing to worry about. When we were innocent.  
I began to walk back into our apartment, not before I stopped by for some food. I guess we were going to need some if we were to survive the night here, in Hinamizawa.

When I prop everything down on the couch, a creek came from the door. I put on my emotionless mask once again on my face, and looked up. There, on the other side, was Mello. Seemingly very pissed off, I could make out from the expression on his face. He now holds hatred in his eyes for me.

" Where the HELL have you been, Near? Roger went into a frickin' rampage because you weren't here when he wanted to talk to you over the phone, and I had to cover for you!" He said as he walked over to me and grabbed me by my collar and raised me up. He pulled his fist back, and hit me across the face. I fell on the floor from the force of the blow, clutching my cheek, feeling something liquid barely coming out of my mouth. I wiped it off quickly and saw red. Blood, I guess. He kicks me in the stomach, and I cry out in pain. He repeats this action time and time again. The pain becomes numb.

The worst came when he took out a small, silver object. I paled when realization struck me. There, in Mello's hand, was a knife. He viciously traced a small cut on my shoulder. It didn't hurt as much as the next ones, though.

By the time Mello was finished, I had over 30 cuts in my body, reaching from my head to my toes. " I hope you die a slow and painful death where I can see, _Near_." He stomps out with bloody clothing. When I'm positively sure he's gone, I start sobbing. Not so that he can hear, but heavy sobs became muffled by Hanyuu's hand.

" Are you okay, Nate" I don't even think about correcting her because I launched myself at her and wrapped my hands around her. I sob against her chest, while she caresses my hair, humming a lullaby. Hearing her sweet voice and the feeling of her hands running through my hair made me fall asleep on the spot.

I did not sob about the fact that he could've killed me, not the fact that pain soared through my body, but the simple fact of my death. He was only a bit off by what he said, he does not actually watch me die, but I do die an agonizing death. I sobbed because, ignoring my duties to Hanyuu and Rika, I did not want to die. I don't want to experience my own blood covering me from head to toe, but the specific cause of my death varied from world to world. Sometimes, Shion goes crazy and either stabs me to death or makes me commit suicide, or Rena comes and beats me to death with a pipe or hits me with her cleaver, and at other times, I myself go crazy and scratch my neck. But never has Mello killed me. Almost everyone had killed me in these worlds, with only a few exceptions.

When I wake up, only slightly, I find myself on a bed, bandages covering my body. It was very dark outside. I was on the brink of falling asleep again when I it. Mello, covering my cuts from his knife, apologizing. I only got to see that for a moment before passing out again. And, in the morning, I did not remember any of the past night's shocking revelation.

End chapter 3.

AN- Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days now. I have been dealing with, God have mercy on my soul, final exams. Physics and Chemistry, to be exact. *Shrudders at the thought* Well, I have to say some things that are on my mind.

Why are there over 25 hits, AND ONLY 2 REVIEWS?? Seriously guys. I need review to keep my motivation running, if not, it will stop. Left to rust. As I have said before, anyone can review. In fact, I will not update again until I get at least 3 more reviews. And I already have the next chapter written.

Are there any suggestions? If so, Pm me!

Some random comments for this chapter. Poor Near, I can't believe I made him so OOC and made Mello crazy. But I love the ending, if I wanted to, I would turn this story around and make it a melloxnear fanfic, but as it's said in the summary, it's only friendship; I wonder if in the later chapters I should Near go crazy and go on a killing rampage? Opinions, please!!

Ps- I really mean it. Give at least a one word review. It's all I ask for! Would it kill you to review after you read? If it would, then you're the only exception.

Galaxy, signing off.


	4. Blood and Games

AN- HI!! Hello people, I told you that I wanted more reviews but…. This one's for the three people that reviewed!! Thanks so much, the reviews keep me going. Also, I'm not supposed to be on FF… I'm supposed to be "studying"……

LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS- The reason that I rushed through the cut scene is because I actually do not want to kill and hurt Near as much as I want to in the next chapters… *cackles evilly*. Still, thanks for reviewing!

warriorsfan12528- thank you for reviewing! No, I don't actually plan on cutting this story, I myself actually look forward to the next chappie.

And, again I ask, if you have ANY ideas… either review or PM… or if any of you could, help me in any way?? Thanks! Enjoy the new chapter of Everlasting. WARNING: The blood starts in the end. This world is going to end rather quickly.

I groan as I wake up to the sunlight. I turn and see the clock. 6:57, it read. It's such a nice day- wait. Isn't today Monday? "****!" I swear under my breath. I hurry and put my clothes on, brush my teeth and eat a piece of cake all at the same time. There was only 3 minutes left before I was late for school.

It seems that Mello and Matt have already gone ahead of me, without waking me up. Sighing, I felt a scorching pain all over my body. _What the hell?_.

I remembered now. The fist in my stomach and the knife slicing my pale skin. I let my eyes fall to the ground. It still hurt very much.

I venture off to the school, barely beating the bell that signaled the beginning of school. I feel a wave of relief and walk to the classroom door, being surrounded by the other students. I see Chie, an old friend of my mom's. She was barely 20 back then. " Okay, please sit down now! We have an exciting announcement! We have 3 new students, one which you may recognize back from 6 years ago, please come in."

She grimaces towards us, and we walk in, with Mello at the front and Matt next to him, meaning I was the last to enter. Mello had combed his hair to an almost perfect state, wearing a black button-up shirt ( AN- I sorta have a button up shirt fetish, so be looking forward to them!) and loose jeans. Matt was wearing his usual attire, save for the vest now gone and replacing it was a small clip-on tie and his hair actually combed for the first time. I did nothing in particular but put on a white tie and some shoes… it was a requirement from the school.

Mello introduced himself first, taking a bite from his chocolate bar which had appeared in his hands magically. " My name is Mello. Don't talk to me and don't look at me. And most certainly do NOT even think of doing anything to my bar."He now had a face full of hatred in his eyes. Many of the children in here gulped. Matt was next.

" Well, hi, my name's Matt, I enjoy video games and smoking… whatever" he said as he took a drag from his cigarette, also magically appearing from out of nowhere. He pushed the buttons on his Nintendo DS furiously, seeming inapproachable, but slightly more welcoming than Mello had been.

I was next. I swallowed hard and started to say my introduction out to the public. " My name's Near. Only Near. I like puzzles and toys." I say with only a glimpse of emotion, gone before anyone can see it. I recognize all of them from when I was still living here in Hinamizawa. They do too. They start yelling out to me.

"Hey, you're Eleanor's son? Oh my god! I haven't seen you in ages!"

" Yo, Near! How you've been? Remember me, Hiroshi?"

" Near? Wasn't your name Nate?"

My appearance caught many of my past friend's attentions and caused them to shout out questions. Almost everyone did, except for one group gathered at the back of the class. There they were. Rika, Satoko, Mion, Shion, and Rena were all there. (Note-KEIICHI DOES NOT APPEAR HERE!).

I tune out Chie-sensei's instruction from my head and stroll over to them when she is done. Mello and Matt sit over by the corner, while I sit down and smile softly at them.

" Hey there, Near!" Mion says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. Shion does the same.

" Near, how would you like to join our little club, seeing as you like games?" Shion says with a grin.

" Yes, you really should." Rena says from the other side of the table.

" It's really fun." Rika finally says. I notice Satoko looking the other way with jealousy in her eyes.

" Sure, why not?" I finally say as they high-five each other, Satoko not joining in. Class starts, and is fairly easy considering where I come from. I sure hope that I don't have to go back there. I have enough things to worry about, like trying to escape death… that was such a cliché.

12:00

It's lunch now, and almost everyone leaves to go outside except for us and Mello & Matt. Jeesh, I swear those two are always together.. could they be a couple? I made a mental note to investigate further. I'm engrossed in my thoughts again when Mion snuck up behind me and dumped a bucket of water over my head.

" MION! What did you do that for?" I yelled. She snickered, before dragging me outside. Tch, she never changes.

"You were thinking too hard again, Ri-ver-chan~!" she called to me as well as saying my old nickname. She used to call me river-chan when I was little. I smile inwawrdly, noting those old times.

" Whatever, ready for a game of zombie tag?"I say as the others come to us. They all nod happily, excluding Satoko. What was on with her these days?

"OKAY! Now, the zombies are Near and Rika. The rest know how to play, right? Let the game BEGIN!" They run as fast as they can. I chuckle evilly (AN-Sorry, I felt like making dear Nate-chan OOC) and begin to plan their demise, courtesy of moi. I also notice that they are looking at me strangely. Ah well, that's the cost of being bipolar.

"AAAHHH!!" I hear Shion scream. Guess Rika caught her. My target now is Satoko, since I need to break the ice. I fear that if I do not, our lives may be in jeapordy. Looking, looking and more looking.. wait, is that- AHA! I found her!

" Found you!" I practically yell at her. Then I froze when saw something in her hands. Blood. Blood dripping from her hands.

" You shouldn't be here." She says. I don't exactly remember what happened next, only bits of it. She hits me with a pipe. Eyes widening, I close them. When I open them again, all of our classmates are surrounding me, and in the distance, both Mello and Matt are looking at me with a horrified expression. It's understandable, seeing when I looked at myself, I was covered in my own blood. Deep stabs, possibly made by the pipe, are covering me. I know who did it. I find the guilty one watching me from the classroom. I try to grasp at the face, questioning if I could make it. I was almost passing out. When the image finally clarifies, I see it. The undeniable expressions in her face. Jealousy and hatred. I pass out.

AN-Whew! I thought that the Mello scene was hard to do. Ah well, I should probably tell you something. Next chapter is the final one for this arc, which is called Jealousy, btw. Yes, Satoko is a psycho. I hate her. Tell me, how should I kill Near-chan? Should I rip out his organs or something? OPINIONSPEOPLE. And please, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! At least 2 more, please. I beg you.


	5. Final Breath

AN- HI HI!!!!! Long time no write, hehe… well, here's the last part of the Jealousy arc where something unexpected happens… well, just read and see. Now, to address the reviews I have received… well, here!

warriorsfan12528- Actually I don't think there might be death notes around for a while… so just expect brutal, pipe-smashing nail-ripping goodness for now, though.

LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS- No, no…. But I might use that idea later… it seems good. It's just that in this chapter it would contradict the idea I have…

Oh yeah, in the events of the last Jealousy arc, someone will die…

On with the story now!

My head hurt… a lot. That was my first thought when I woke up. But then I looked around and sadirt and a cold floor. Wasn't I supposed to be in a hospital after what happened to me? And wait… why? That is something I would have to think later, as some large men walk into the room. I can't see their faces, seeing as they are covered with masks. I see two women… well, one woman and one girl. They both have blond hair. Realization struck me hard and almost stopped my breathing. There, in front of the room, was Satoko. Holding something that looked like a knife.

The men pick me up, and I struggle against them."LET ME GO!"I scream out to them in a futile attempt to have them let go. I really shouldn't have done that, as one of them took a pipe from the floor and smacked me in the head. I choke and pass out, gazing at a little pool of blood. It took me less than a fraction of a second to realize that little pool of blood has come from me. I pass out.

_An hour later._

I groan. My head hurt like hell again because of the smack that they gave it. I notice that I am strapped in a vertical position to a cross, I presume. It was where Satoko was killed by Shion last time. I hope _that _isn't my demise today. The men are still here, and they leave when a small voice commanded them. "Please, leave me alone with him, now." I knew that voice. Satoko. I narrowed my eyes at her when she came into the room, reeling in with her a suitcase of some sorts.

"What do you want from me, Satoko?" It was a cliché, I know, but it was the only question that went through my mind right now. She also narrows her eyes, and before I can do anything about it, she takes a knife and slashes it against my abdomen. I restrain a cry in my throat. She must have noticed because she did it again, a slash through my shoulders now, though.

"You know that Rika contains the cure for the curse, no? It seems that you also contain it. So, in order to save Rika, I need to kill you, the king carrier."She says that with a cruel smile. I was the king carrier? So that's why Rika sent Hanyuu with me to Wammy's. I have no time to wonder about that because she stabs me in various places, like the stomach and the leg. This time I do let a little cry out my mouth because of the pain.

She rips the strands that keep me bound to the cross and drags me to another cross, this time to the ground. She lets my arm free for what was about to come. Satoko dragged in with her a nail ripping machine, the exact one that they used on Shion. Was this the Near-replaces-all-the-torture-when-it-was-Shion day or something? I mentally sigh and prepare myself for the nail-ripping.

She takes out the first nail. I pretend to hiss out in pain, but in all, it's actually not that bad compared to the stabs that she has given me. She takes out the second and third nail, and I don't feel anything.

Blood is over the machine though. And Satoko decides it is enough for the nails. She takes out a big knife and stabs me all the way through the stomach. This time I can't help it, as there is much pain. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" I scream on the top of my lungs.

It stings very badly. It hurts. Please Hanyuu, Rika, Mello… please help me! I don't want to die with Satoko's cruel face on my last moments in this world… please. I don't wan to die.

Satoko unlocked my straps, and she thought that I was too hurt to keep moving. Wrong. With my last bit of effort, I pushed myself. I will never let myself forget the look of shock on Satoko's face when I took the knife and slashed whatever I could. I only needed one slash, though, because I opened the door and snuck out of there. When I was out, I saw that I had been inside the Sonozaki's mansion.

It was really late, for the sky was dark. I used the tiny string of life I had left to limp. To limp to find the one person I would find, even if I didn't want to. I smiled my last smile (AN- I know, a little fluffy for this chappy) when I saw him walking. He was muttering something about why he had to go buy cigarettes when it was Matt's job to do that. He was wearing his leather, as always. Oh yeah, when I ran outside, I took my old clothes from there, seeing as they had changed me into a weird outfit. I quickly put it on. I didn't want Mello to pity me in the last moments I had, I wanted him to treat me as if nothing was wrong with me. As if I was not to die in a few minutes.

"Mello?"I called out to him, keeping my emotionless mask on. He turns his head up from deep thought, and his face quickly shows anger. Anger for me disappearing, I guess.

"Where have you been? Roger called again! And you weren't there! He yelled at me for not knowing what happened to you after your little episode at school yesterday!"He shouts at me. I'm sure that he does not even notice the hand that is clutching my painful stomach, that hurts so much from that stab. I give an almost insignificant flinch, which he does not notice.

"It is not important where I have been. Is everyone okay? Is Rika okay?"I say it with only a bit of emotion that Mello wouldn't be able to detect. Desperation.

"Yeah ,yeah, she's fine. But you should be worrying about yourself, seeing as you won't be able to walk when I'm finished for what you put me through when I covered when I talked to Roger'' He keeps raising his voice. I start to feel dizzy. I can't hide it longer. I only have a few moments left to live, and contradicting what I said earlier, I want him to know the pain that soars through my body. All this time I have been relying on this tree, to hide my blood from him. Now the blood is almost visible to him. Time to let him know that I am not an emotionless bastard, as he said.

"Yeah, I guess I should worry about myself. Isn't that right, Mello?"I say with a small smile on my face. A sad one. Full of remorse.

"What the hell, Near?"He obviously noticed that. I'm in the brink of death now. I can barely stand up. My knees begin to wobble, so I let myself fall. I cough a bit, coughing a bit of blood with it.

His eyes widen with shock when my coat falls off. It was covered in blood and cuts. The tree also contains some of it.

"What, Mello? What do you want to say, now that you have seen it?"I say. Even in the brink of death, I am still saying smartass things. Haha, I guess old habits really do die hard.

He does not say anything. When I finally begin to fall to the ground, he does something unexpected. He catches me. "W-why? What happened?" He says to me. Tears begin to streak my face. I really did not want to die.

With my last breath, I finally respond to him. "Why? Isn't this what you wanted to see?'' My eyes close, and I die.

"Hanyuu, let's go on to the next world."

AN- Okay, I have two options.

To continue the story, in which I finally find a world where they all can live happily ever after or

To let the story like this and let Near die.

OKAY?? So, please review and tell me which.  Well, here are my thoughts on this arc.

I know I know I made Mello OOC. WHATEVER! Everyone is going to be OOC in here. Aww poor little Near, I killed him. Muahahha! I told you that I was going to kill.


	6. Reunion

AN-Sorry that I have been long gone. I don't exactly know which path to take, so… Enjoy.

I wake up in the junkyard, holding a newspaper wih Oyashiro's name all over I. I throw it, and look around. There must be a reason to be here. "Hanyuu." I say out into thin air, where she appears. "How many days until the festival?" I say.

"3 weeks." She says. I let my eyes fall. There was no way that I'd be able to save everyone in such short notice. I take a path and start walking toward the house we share, Mello, Matt and I. I stop by to buy groceries, I somehow knew that we were out of food.

A flash stops me. "Sorry, Nate. Been a long time hasn't it?" Tomitake says. He's taller than when I last saw him.

"Yes, it has been a while. How're you after all these years?" he says. Then a giggle came from behind him. "Yes, dear, it has been a while." Takano says. I smile, they'd been like second parents to me when I was younger, after Mum died.

"Hi, Miyo!" I say and hug her. She hugs back. We were really close, the three of us. I stand in the middle, and we began walking. We make jokes and tell each other how our lives have been these past years.

"We've best be going soon, dear. I'm sure we'll see each other sooner than we think." She says as they go. I smile and begin to walk home.

If only I'd known then what would happen 'soon'.

An- Sorry it's really short!! I'm back now , and will be updating more these days, since it's vacay. Luv those who review, hate those who don't


End file.
